


This Ship Runs On Happy Thoughts [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Space Ship Theory, What Riku is up to between KH1 & KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Pretty much everything gets tossed into the metamorphical back room of a facility like Delta Vega.





	This Ship Runs On Happy Thoughts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ship Runs On Happy Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59006) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Trek/This%20Ship%20Runs%20on%20Happy%20Thoughts.mp3) | 23:51 | 19.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Blast Away - Gummi Ship II_ from the Kingdom Hearts 1 OST

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
